Spherehunters and Spirit Detectives
by Sweet Fur Inu
Summary: FF X-2Yuyu Hakusho crossover. basic summary inside. The Gullwings next mission is to enter a tournament, and who do they meet other than the YYH crew. SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS FOR THE TOURNAMENT! details inside


A crazy idea that popped into my head. Crazy enough to work. 

The basic plot is The Gullwings are assigned to the ningenkai, a place far away from Spira. A powerful sphere is supposed to be located there. To get the sphere though, it turns out the Gull wings are going to have to enter a demon tournament. 'The Dark Tournament'. Also, the girls are supposed to look out for the 'Spirit Detective', who's name is Yusuke Urameshi. This is going to be one crazy adventure for the Gullwings. 

Fanfiction.net usually finds out about interactive fics like this, so I don't know how long this can stay up. That's why this chapter will be the only one I put up for this until I have enough characters to start the real fic. I need characters to fight in the tournament. So, its up to you readers to send me your characters! Just send in a review with the characters bio. Or you can make a team. Teams consist of five members, but if u do this you have to give the team a name. If your going to send in a character, whether it's a team or single, each character has to have this information:

Name: 

Age: 

Height: 

Looks: 

Personality:

Bio: 

MISC.: (optional) 

(if it's a team your sending in) Team Name:

Either review with the character's info or E-mail it to me at LilInuchan02@aol.com . you can also IM me at Lil Inu chan02, just to talk or whatever. Please send in characters ^^ I'll use most if not all. Hope you all end up liking this ficcy. And, here's the prologue!:

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine rushed to the airship Celsius's bridge as they were summoned for a new mission. 

"Y, R, P reporting!" Rikku announced cheerful as always. 

"So, you've located another sphere?" Yuna asked. 

Buddy nodded. "we've found a sphere in the Ningenkai, it's a place pretty far away from here in Spira." 

"Ningenkai? We're really going to travel all the way out there?" Paine questioned. 

"Yes. There's quite a few hunters after it already. So we're on our way there now. You girls better get ready, we'll be there soon. This could be a long one." Buddy explained. 

"Yes sir." Yuna, Rikku, and Paine replied, and went off in the ship to get ready. 

A while later the Celsius had reached Ningenkai. 

"Go Gullwings, bring us back a sphere!" Buddy said.

"Be careful Yuna!" Brpother said. 

"Don't worry Brother, I'll be fine." Yuna said, giggling a bit. 

"Yeah, Yunie's fine!" Rikku added.

With that the Gullwing girls were off to begin their mission in the ningenkai. Soon Enough, they found a bustling city filled with people. 

"WOW! Look girls, I know we're on a mission but lets have a little fun first!" Rikku suggested excitedly. 

"Rikku.." Paine began to protest. 

Yuna smiled, 'come on Paine maybe Rikku's right, it wouldn't hurt to play around just a little.." 

Paine shook her head, "whatever.." she said, giving in. 

"So, what should we do first?" Rikku asked, looking at Paine and Yuna. 

Yuna shrugged, "I don't know."

Just then Rikku's little communicater beeped. "What now.." Rikku groaned and answered the call. 

"Gullwings, we have a lead on the sphere…but things are gonna get messy most likely." Buddy said. 

"What did you find out for us?" Paine asked. 

"Well, we've found where the sphere is. But, there's sort of a catch to getting it. ..it's a prize.."

"Prize?" Yuna, Rikku, and Paine asked in unison. 

"Yes, there's a fighting tournament called 'The Dark Tournament', and it's the prize to the winning team. 

"So we have to enter this 'Dark Tournament', right?" Paine said.

"Exactly. The rules are though, each team that fights has to have 5 members, you all are only three, luckily though we have two new recruits who should be of help to you. They're waiting for you on the island you'll be taken to by boat for the tournament. You will be introduced once your there." Buddy explained. 

"oy, here we go again, more fighting!" Rikku complained. 

"Oh, and one more thing Gullwings, participating in the tournament should be someone who is known as the 'Spirit Detective' you all should look out for him and his team. They could either become enemies or allies to us. Either way, they'll be formidable opponents. They were the last tournaments winners. Good luck girls." Buddy concluded and disappeared from the screen. 

Rikku groaned, Paine was expressionless, Yuna gave a small sigh. "well girls, I guess we should go find the boat that will take us to this island for the big tournament. You have the map, right Rikku?" Yuna asked. 

Rikku nodded and took out the map they were given. "lets see.." she said scanning it with the other two. 

"There, I think its kind of obvious it will come to 'Demon Docks', don't you think? Not only does the name give it away but it's a secluded harbor from the cities." Paine pointed out. 

"Your probably right. So, lets go win that sphere!" Yuna said, getting excited. 

The Gullwing girls put away their map and headed towards Demon Docks, where they would wait for the boat to the island where the Dark Tournament would be held. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okies, there's the prologue! I think Demon Docks is probably a cheesey name but my brain hurts so sorry. Remember the rules and please send in the those characters! Oh, and no I didn't forget about the YuYu Hakusho crew, they'll be in the next chapter don't worry. 


End file.
